Jizzy H and Sheikie Sheik
by TeamSheikie
Summary: Jizz Hogan & Iron Sheik: Freaky&Sheikie The Gruesome Twosome
1. Chapter 1

There once was a girl named Jizz Hogan. Her dad had a really bitch ass slogan it went something bla bla brother he said it all the time to her mother. She left him and moved Iron Sheik in and that's when the fun began.  
One day Sheikie was horny so he called Jizz upstairs that morning. He asked how she got her name she said I'd rather show you and than he ripped off her thong and holy DogShit it was ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark cold night in the Sheikie Hogan house. Jizz was freezing so she took a log out. Sheikie came down and to his surprise, Brooke was inbetween Triple Hs thighs. He got really angry and started to flip.  
Then Jizz said "What's the matter baby, it's just Trips."  
Sheikie said "you dumb dog shit bitch I know who he is!"  
Jizz just shrugged and continued on her quest, to get Triple H to play with her breasts. Sheikie got pissed and raced down the stairs, Trips jumped up and pulled on his underwear.  
"I'm outta here!" He screamed as he fled. "Let's not tell Steph that you gave me head."  
Jizz got sad and kicked Sheikie in the cock.  
"You son of a bitch! You just got me Vag blocked!"  
Sheikie got mad fighting back and hoping to score, when suddenly a note slid under the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck is this note I can't fucking read it!?"  
"Call down Sheikie, relax, go beat it."  
Jizz said as she shook her head and walked to the door, still upset Trips left she loved to be his whore. She picked up the note and her eyes grew wide, for it was an invitation that sat inside.  
"What is it bitch? I don't have all night!?"  
"It's an invitation from Stephanie McMahon, she looking for a fight."  
Sheikie laughed his ass off cause jizz looked so lost.  
"I'd pay to see her whoop your ass bitch! No matter the cost!"  
"We'll it won't cost a thing unless I don't appear."  
"Then pack your fucking shoes and get out of here! Stephanie's gonna beat your dumb ass and ill let it happen I always told your raisin dick dad you were due for a smackin!"  
Jizz bit her lip as she took a deep breath someone was gonna smack her up alright and her name was Steph. She texted trips and asked what she should do.  
"I don't know slut, Stephanie is mad I guess your pretty screwed."  
She cried her eyes out then figured out a plan she had to call a certain woman for assistance one more like a man...


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a wrap folks,She hulk 2 is complete!"  
Chyna sighed in half relief this gave her time to find XpacCockSmoke and beat his meat. She went to leave the set when to her surprise a blonde fucking whore gave her eyebrows a rise.  
"What are you doing here?" Chyna asked "Now your doing porn?"  
"Fuck that shit" Jizz replied " I was rich before I was born."  
"Well there's not need to be a bitch so why are you here?"  
Jizz sighed deeply. "I need a favor of you I fear."  
Chyna laughed As she rolled her eyes she was hulk hogans daughter all she had to do was go to TNA and spread her thighs what the hell could she possible need? She had to hurry home before XpacCockSmoke smoked all their weed.  
"Look I've got a boyfriend" chyna said "I need to go."  
"Oh I've been with him but don't worry it was years ago I have a new one now his name is Sheikie he fucks me like a dog real deep and freaky. But the reason for my appearance here is cause you are the best so I need your protection from a certain princess."  
Chyna smiled an evil smile the princess she spoke of was one Chyna knew best.  
"Are you talking about the whore who stole my man?"  
"Yeah that one Stephanie McMahon. I've got a proposition for you if you accept here's what I can do. Inside my vag is a ton of shoes if you destroy Stephanie they belong to you. "  
Chyna didn't care about jizz'z vagina shoes all she cared about was the woman who stole her dude. She nodded her head sticking out her hand to avoid looking mean. She ran home to tell XpacCockSmoke who's only reply was  
"Why the fuck are you green?"  
"You don't even care!" she whined and bitched "find someone else to suck your dick, I need to earn me a vag load of shoes and kill this bitch!"  
And with that she stormed out of the house leaving XpacCockSmoke to wonder as he played with his own log who was the bitch? And why was she painted like Kermit the fucking frog?


End file.
